Attempts will be made to determine whether the plasma membrane opsin is involved in the selective phosphorylation of opsin. Also efforts will be directed toward demonstrating the location of newly-synthesized opsin in specific structures of the outer segment, such as basal folds and plasma membrane. Attempts will be made to demonstrate protein synthesis in other organelles of the photoreceptor, especially the synaptic body.